


Happy Anniversary

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, I didn't know how to end it so it ended... like that, M/M, Married Couple, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise, Spanking, This ended up way more intense than I planned, which anniversary is the handcuffs anniversary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo celebrate their wedding anniversary.(no beta, I post like a loner)Happy birthday Blue-chan!





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



“On your knees.” It was not a request. A thrill ran through Gojyo as he settled into the position that Hakkai ordered. He knelt in front of Hakkai and waited.  
Gojyo had been stripped of his clothing and was now being circled and admired by his dominant husband. His fully-clothed husband.  
“Say your safeword, Gojyo.”  
“Cucumber,” he replied.  
God, he loved this. He loved being so open, so exposed. He felt small and weak and loved and safe with Hakkai.  
“Shoulders back, correct your posture,” Hakkai said from behind him. Gojyo pulled his shoulders back and pushed his chest out. Hakkai circled around to his front and dragged his fingers over Gojyo’s chest on his way around again. Gojyo shivered and gasped at Hakkai’s warm fingers.  
Hakkai finished his appraisal and stood in front of Gojyo with his arms folded over his chest. He stepped forward and petted Gojyo’s head. “Good,’ he purred. “Now, unbuckle my belt. No hands.”  
Gojyo leaned forward into Hakkai’s pelvis, rubbing his cheek on his crotch before taking the belt in his teeth and tugging. He managed to get the belt loose, but the little leather fold at the end got caught on the loop. He tried to maneuver it through, but it kept catching. He lifted a hand, held the loop open and tugged the end free.  
“Ah ah,” Hakkai chastized. He took Gojyo’s hair and pulled his head back. He turned and led Gojyo on all fours over to the bed. He sat on the end and guided Gojyo to drape over his lap, face down. He let go of his hair and rested his hands on Gojyo’s back.  
“I said no hands,” Hakkai said, smiling. He lifted a hand and swatted Gojyo on each cheek five times. He then squeezed each side hard and slow to raise the pink in Gojyo’s skin. Satisfied, he grabbed Gojyo by the hair again and pulled him off his lap. He led him back to where they stood before and let go of his hair.  
Gojyo was breathing hard and focused on the heat on his asscheeks. Oh, that sweet ache.  
“Let’s make sure those hands won’t wander again. Hands behind your back,” Hakkai ordered. Gojyo heard metal clinking and swallowed hard when Hakkai clicked the handcuffs in place. He returned to stand in front of Gojyo.  
“Continue.”  
Gojyo took the belt in his teeth once again. He pulled to the side in order to get the little metal tab loose, then bit the other side of the belt to get the buckle off. He nuzzled against Hakkai’s hard cock and hummed.  
Hakkai smiled down at him. “On the bed. Face down. Flat.”  
Gojyo got to his feet and lay on the bed on his belly. He felt Hakkai kneel on the bed next to him, felt warm hands spreading cool lotion on his ass. Hakkai massaged the lotion into his skin, squeezing and pressing as he did.  
“Ass up, knees bent,” Hakkai said. Gojyo was sure it wasn’t his imagination that Hakkai sounded out of breath. He bent his knees under him and brought his backside up. His nerves were positively electric waiting for Hakkai to touch him. He felt Hakkai crawl up behind him, one hand on his back, the other sliding down his ass. Hakkai slicked him up and stretched him a bit, making sure he had enough lubrication inside.  
“On your back.”  
Gojyo rolled over onto his back to see Hakkai shirtless and his pants undone. Handcuffs pinched Gojyo’s wrists and pressed into the flesh of his back. His asscheeks were still pink and warm, and Hakkai wasn’t finished with him yet.  
Hakkai shifted to kneel next to Gojyo and ran his hand down his chest to the dark red hair on Gojyo’s balls. He slipped his hand lower and sunk two fingers in, wet and warm. He pulled them out slowly before plunging back in, right to Gojyo’s prostate. He ran his fingers over it and started petting in little circles, increasing pressure as he went.  
Gojyo felt a tremor run down to his toes and back up to where Hakkai had his fingers. His breath sped up as he felt a shudder run from his gut to his chest. Hakkai pressed harder and pumped in and out of Gojyo, smiling down on him.  
“Good. You’re being so good for me, Gojyo. Look at you.”  
Gojyo gasped and tossed his head back, going rigid for a moment. He teetered on the edge of release before Hakkai pressed in again and Gojyo splattered his come all over his own chin and chest.  
“Yes, good. Come for me. Come for me again.” Hakkai didn’t let up, pressing with his thumb on Gojyo’s perenium.  
Gojyo whimpered and thrashed his head when Hakkai moved his fingers. Hakkai was whispering praise that Gojyo couldn’t understand right then because he felt like he was being struck by lightning. He came hard a second time, hitting his neck and dripping onto the bed.  
Hakkai pulled his own dick free and started jerking in time with his fingers.  
“Yes, one more time. I know you can. One more time for me,” Hakkai choked out.  
Gojyo shifted his hips and strained against the cuffs holding his hands behind him. His thighs clenched and his heels dug into the mattress. A wave of pain ran through him as he dug his fingertips into the flesh of his buttocks, leaving red welts. The third orgasm came with a weak spurt onto his navel. He opened his eyes in time to watch Hakkai come undone above him.  
“Oh god, Gojyo!” Hakkai slipped his fingers from inside Gojyo and leaned back to shoot his load onto Gojyo’s chest and belly. He thrust into his hand a few times, watching their spend mix together and run down Gojyo’s body.  
“Look at the mess we made,” Hakkai exclaimed. He reached behind him and produced a towel (from where Gojyo had no idea). He wiped them off quickly and helped Gojyo sit up to get the cuffs off.  
Hakkai slipped into “caregiver” mode easily and started kissing Gojyo’s wrists and fussing over the red skin there. Gojyo pulled his hands out of Hakkai’s grasp and kissed him hard. He ran his fingers through Hakkai’s hair and pulled him down onto the bed with him.  
They lay in each other’s arms, kissing, petting, and praising each other for a long while. After a bit, Gojyo sat up and reached for a cigarette. He lit up, sat back and smiled.  
“I gotta tell ya, that was the best anniversary present I have ever received.” Gojyo looked over at Hakkai, who had a confused look on his face. “What is it, Kai? Did I do somethin’ wrong?”  
“Oh, Gojyo no,” Hakkai chuckled. “It’s just that I thought that was your gift to me, not the other way around!”  
Gojyo reached under the bed and pulled out a package. He handed it to Hakkai and said, “Nah. I got you a book.”  
Hakkai looked from Gojyo to the package, back to Gojyo. “I love you so much,” he stated plainly, pulling the book from its wrapping.  
“Happy anniversary, babe.” Gojyo leaned back and enjoyed his smoke, side-by-side with the man who made him feel safe and loved.


End file.
